1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a fishing lure.
2. Background Information
In searching the internet, the following prior art was uncovered:
2,576,532Nov. 27, 1951Nudell5,440,830Aug. 15, 1995Smith5,564,216Oct. 15, 1996McMillan5,890,314Apr. 9, 1999Peters
The above lures have hooks that spring outward when a fish takes the bait. All forces generated by the fish or a fisher tend to force the hooks inwards towards an initial, prior to actuation, position. Also, the hooks must be relatively small as compared to the size of the lure.
A fish swallowing any of the above lures suffers the hooks to be engaged sufficiently deep in the throat of the fish that the hooks engage vital organs of the fish, causing irreparable damage to the vital organs of the fish. If the fish is too small to keep, returning it to the water does not result in survival of the fish.
Some of the prior art make the claim of being a weed-less lure in that the lure is less apt to snag weeds.
As will be seen in the subsequent description, the preferred embodiment of the present invention overcomes these and other shortcomings of existing fishing lures.